Malris Azure
Bio Life Before Adventuring Malris grew up in small town with his mother called Hul'Xadler. A town built at the bottom of Vakatow Tonashi (Origin Rocks) is covered in a lush forest birthed from the Orn Krikvlic (Silver Tear). Built by the descendants of dragons, the dragonborn built the town in honor of the protection of the great dragons. Malris was born of a dragon and human, being a direct line to a dragon lineage. Malris grew up not really knowing his father for he was a guardian of the planet and the assembly of the leaders of Corys. Rose, his mother, had made friends to the local smith and tavern owner Clarity. A Tiefling who became the godmother to Malris. As Malris grew up, Clarity attempted to teach him a craft that he would find to be comfortable with. Which ended up more difficult than she first expected. Metal tools seemed to react badly for Malris, smith, mine worker, or anything working with large amounts of metal didn't work well. When one of the Carpenter's Guild reps came in for Grandalor's supply request, she asked them to teach Malris the craft of wood working. The goblins of the guild were more attuned to fine details, they were called for fine work and detailing buildings, wooden pillars, orniments, and other objects requiring great detail. The Carpenter's Guild avoids Jonali's deeper sections to get their materials to not upset the Elves and Ents. Grandalor's supplier took Malris in as an apprentice. The goblin, Daax Oltanx, took the 7 year old Dragonborn to the Carpenter's guild to learn their trade to provide for his mother. Malris grew learning about the tools he'd use for his new craft. Enjoying the pleasent time to himself when he decided to craft a dragon statue from a 2x4x6 block of wood. Malris found comfort in his efforts to protray his father. Daax saw the little figures he would make and offered to help him sell them to raise money. Malris was not in tune with selling them at first, but some of the other carpenters noticed the small details of that statues. Daax would suggest to sell them from 2 (silver currency of Corys) to about 5 (silver of Corys). Over the four years Malris spent with the guild, building and helping his Pliso (master) move materials around the guild. Selling his statues to trade caravans, during supply routes, and to collectors of fine arts. He's been around Noach mostly, going to the major trade hub in Fethos, and the small villages and towns dotted across the vast landscape. Only a few times did he leave his home nation, Daax bringing him along to visit other guilds. The young Dragonborn had visited The Scaly Bottle, a guild run by a female copper Dragonborn. He only got to see her briefly as they had to get moving to the next stop. Malris doesn't remember her name, but even as youngling, he thought she was pretty, which inevitably made him have a crush on the older Dragonborn. Returning home around the age of 12, he spent the next year living back at home to take care of his mother. Seeing Calrity and Grandalor (an gruff Orc trader) again made him feel happy to be home. Clarity put Malris to work to help refashion her tavern to appeal to the dragons more. Turning Wer Darastrix Bekim (The Dragon Den for non Draconic speakers) into a more attractive place for visitors or even young dragons looking to stay outside of the Vakatow Tonashi. About mid summer Malris had run into an old friend of his, a young female dragon by the name of Kara Veralish. She was a messenger for the Sargti (Guardians) of Corys. A life time friend since they were young. She was old enough to help them deliver or receive messages to and from naighboring countries. She would stop by the village to help Rose, for she was getting sick, Malris knew nothing of this. Kara would help Rose visit the healer at the base of the mountains in a cave. Yurienna Drendahide, a female green dragon, usually covered in her herbal sash, sidebag full of medicine, and a floral wreath to protect herself from nauseous fumes. The day had come for Malris to set out on his adventure. His mother had given him transportation money that was passed on by Clarity. Malris hugged his dask (mother), lifting her off the ground. She laughed and hugged him back with the tenderness he always remembers. Setting her down gently, Malris smiled and gave her a small statue of their family, all together. His opsola (father) and dask embracing over a young dragonborn. Opsola’s tail covering the base of the statue, encircling the whole base. His wings acting as a cover as a sign of protection. His dask had one hand placed on the chest of his opsola, while also embracing a small baby dragonborn. Which had its tail wrapped around his dask’s arm. She happily accepted the gift, letting out a string of tears. She kissed her vorel deevdru (beautiful son) and escorted him to the nearby station. She was still carrying the family statue, close to her chest. Malris was happy and sad to leave his hrrac (nest) to join something pretty dangerous. But his blood also charged his nerves for the excitement. Arriving at the station Malris hadn’t noticed but his opsola was also there. The giant blue dragon sat at the station, his wings a luminescent blue-white. The air around him was charged with electricity, giving that aura of power around him. Malris stopped in his tracks to see his opsola twist his head around to stare eye to eye with his deevdru. His presence was overwhelming to Malris, for his father came to see him off, to wish him luck on his journey of strength. But he just said, “tir ti loreat shafaer udoka...” which meant “do not die on us.” Rose turned and gave a serious tap on his chest and glared at him. “He means to say, ‘do come back safe, please’.” As his opsola sighed and nuzzled his wife. They were happy, but he just wasn’t around enough for her, which put Malris in charge of protecting her. He would do anything to protect his family. As a final word to his deevdru, Malris’ opsola raised his head and roared, “ocuir wux poktosh deevdru!” With a charge of lightning releasing from his breath. The sound of thunder raced across the land. Malris understood what he said, “see you later son,” and he too roared a vicious torrent of lightning himself. The passengers on the train were cowering in the farthest booths from the large blue dragon, while some were at the windows in awe of the specticle. This began Malris’ adventure to become a new dragonborn, a hero, a savior, a protector. Adventure Log Malris keeps his journal words words